


Bleeding Love

by AriesNoHope



Category: Justice League: Gods and Monsters (2015)
Genre: Angst, Comfort/Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 03:06:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15161156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriesNoHope/pseuds/AriesNoHope
Summary: Experiments keep the Batman busy and sometimes even weak.Hernan is more worried than usual this time, the weakness in the pale body, dizziness and fever hasn't stopped.He has to do something.





	Bleeding Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! 
> 
> Glad to be around here again :3.  
> It had been hard times for me and you know these guys make me happy even if the story is sad xD
> 
> I hope you like this story since I have been working on it since a long time ago, finally I like how it turns out. 
> 
> This one isnt a fluffy one but not entirely sad :3, I guess

Superman cross Metropolis’ night sky, returning from his last visit to Gotham of the day since Batman can't take care of his beloved city lately.

Experiments, experiments, and more experiments keep him weak, irritable, sometimes even in bed. Secondary effects of working with kryptonian technology that he doesn't know. Hypothesis and ideas he creates keep him busy every day.

Once in a while, it seems to Kirk Langstrom that he is close, too close to the cure, his knowledge and the kryptonian one making him drunk with more ideas and failures. 

Hernan is more worried than usual this time, the weakness in the pale body, dizziness and fever hasn't stopped.

_“It is nothing”_ Kirk told him _“My body is adjusting to a new change”_

_“It’ll pass”_

Hernan does not believe it anymore. Nonetheless he takes care of the Batman and his city. 

When he arrives to the Tower past midnight, he walks silently in their room - taking off his boots and coat in the way - he craves to make the vampire feel better surrounding the weak body with his strong arms. 

When Hernan lifts the sheets to join him in bed his smile loss curvature as his heart stop for a moment. Blue eyes fixed on Kirk’s aching body, shaking in fetal position hugging his abdomen. Hernan leans down to reach him, in first place to know whats wrong, second to comfort him. Always to comfort him, either his body or his worries with a gentle touch. 

There's no time for it now, Hernan gets up immediately when he feel Kirk’s hot skin. 

“Dios, you’re burning up in fever” Hernan throw the sheets aside “Let’s go to the shower” 

“I can't” 

Superman can't help but get scared with a whimper of ache in Kirk’s voice. 

“It hurts”

Carefully Hernan take him on his arms. He can feel him hot, in pain wrapped between his arms. So little and weak.

In a soft move Hernan allows Kirk’s feets to touch the white and cold floor of the bathroom. He doesn't even stops to dress him off, so without further wait or warning the cold water fights against Kirk’s high temperature.

Hernan should be sleeping by now. Nonetheless he is under a cold shower taking care of Kirk.

“I'm sorry” Kirk’s soft voice makes eco in the white walls of the bathroom.

Hernan can't say a word not even a sweet one, just a kiss on his forehead could be enough but he feels it’s too little and he surrounds Kirk’s small waist. Kirk cuddles him back with all the strength his condition allow him.

“You have to eat something” Hernan runs his hands on Kirk’s wet back. 

There’s no response.

“Your body needs to be strong”

 

A white towel across Kirk’s waist covers the lower part of his more fresh pale body lying on the kingsize bed. The towel falls to the floor, revealing what he have done to his small body.

Hernan watches him.

Kirk is thinner, the nature of his body doesn't hide all the multiple injection marks on his wrist. If Kirk’s body could show each scar, not even the tip of his ears would be without mark, a moment later he have to turn the sight far away from him, looking for some dry clothes. 

Hernan gives Kirk the clothes without words, his eyes dodging Kirk’s.

“Are you upset?” Kirk pretends a smile, seated over the bed all dress up crossing his legs.

“I’m fine” an absent answer. 

Hernan gets closer to their bed. The blue eyes turn red, the caloric energy marked a line in the tanned skin, on Hernan’s wrist.

The warm blood calls Kirk.His pupils dilate. Even though he is eager to bite, he waits.

The floor and the edge of the bed get stained with blood. “It’s fine Kirk, drink”

First with the tip of the tongue, then the fangs sank deep. Kirk glanced up, a state of euphoria, ecstasy he desires to share with Hernan and he knows it.

Hernan leans down to him.

A kiss, a kiss integrated with a mixture of their tongues, blood, worry.

Always a mixture.

They lie in the bed, kissing, hugging and caressing until Hernan have licked the remaining blood from Kirk’s lips and tongue.

“Are you ok?” Kirk moves apart.

Hernan nods. Kirk’s hands on his face prevent him to not get away with that. 

“I just want you to feel better” Hernan looks to Kirk’s red eyes. They shine even if the only light with them it’s the one coming from the bathroom’s open door.

“I feel much better” Kirk smiles

“I won't allow you to hurt anymore”

Kirk raises an eyebrow “What you mean?”

“I’m gonna take care of you Kirk, whatever it takes. Now sleep, you need to rest”

“You sleep with me?”

“Yeah, but I’m gonna need cold compresses”

Kirk shivers every time Hernan changes the compress with a new one.

“Don't you have a meeting in the morning? You have to sleep”

“I may cancelled it”

“No Hernan, please. Sleep, I’ll be fine” Kirk gets up in the bed dropping the compress from his forehead.

“I can do both. Take care of you and sleeping”

“It's unfair for you”

“Life is unfair Kirk, now back to sleep” 

Kirk doesn’t seem to obey for a moment but when Hernan kiss his cheek and takes place beside him over the sheets Kirk is relieved.

Memories of fever and pain come to KIrk several times in the nights. Then the hunger awakens him but this time may not be the same since Hernan’s next to him before Kirk close the eyes to sleep, his company makes the old fears stand aside.

********

Hernan leaves their bed when he is sure Kirk is completely sleep.

First he goes to the living room, in the darkness he takes a glass of his favourite whisky then one more.

Sometimes humans drink alcohol looking for some courage - to be strong enough to do things they don’t want to or are too difficult - although the alcohol doesn't have the same destabilizing effect in Hernan, he takes one more drink walking through the place.

Superman looks Metropolis through the window. 

Maybe if Bekka were here she could think in something to help, maybe she could do it since she and Kirk weren’t that close after all. But she’s not longer here, Hernan must make the hard choice alone again like always.

The sound of the empty glass touching the table stated that his final decision is done.

The palm of his hand is requested for the security system to enter in Batman’s laboratory, the door closes behind him and the lights of the lab turn on automatically. Hernan turns them off like if he could be catched.

With his x-ray vision he founds his principal objective, the small fridge with samples of Kirk’s experiments in test tubes, also his laptop with all the information Hernan have allow Kirk to take from the kryptonian science.

The day when both of them check the files, Kirk was so happy with another science project as well Hernan who finally felt he was helping him like Will and Tina in their old days in college.

All the possibilities, all the harm Kirk can make to his own body and he was helping him.

No more.

In the dark and cold room his face lights up when he opens the little fridge to take a test tube.

Red eyes start to glow. 

The red glow increases more and more, little by little, the test tube start to shine too reflecting Hernan’s eyes, all his tension, his worries.

Nothing else happens.

Hernan can only see Kirk’s smile, working, experimenting, testing.

If Hernan destroy not only the goddammit test tube but also the entire lab - as he planned - Kirk would hate him.

But that shouldn’t care, this must be done for Kirk’s sake, to protecting him from the harm he causes to himself.

The silence in the cold lab seems too loud for Hernan. 

But he can hear it, the heartbeat of Kirk sleeping in calm.

Hernan treasure those nights he have hugged Kirk to sleep. Hernan takes off his boots and help him to enter under the sheets, then he join him in his sleep as Kirk’s heart lulls him.

In other occasions, in other nights Hernan have made Kirk’s heart go faster and faster, touching, licking his cold skin making it warmer even just a few degrees.

Hernan is so grateful those nights the linfoma haven't taken him away thanks to the experiments. Those Hernan hates so much lately, his mind breaks.

He craves to hit something with all his strength but suddenly everything around him seems too small, to fragile. He feels trap in the lab and now he only wants to get out from there. 

Once in the corridor, leaning against the wall Hernan clenches his fists frustrated,, shaking in anger and terror for what he planned to do.

Is he too weak? He had to do it. Kirk doesn't need a “cure”, the cancer doesn't consume him anymore.

Kirk wants this, to do this.

Did Hernan was too brutish to think in destroying everything?

Losing Kirk for the rest of his days.

His ideas collide one against the other without conclusion.

When he comes back to bed, he change the compress once more and takes place by Kirk’s side making no sound.

********

“I don't wanna lose you” the first words Kirk hears when he opens the eyes the next morning.

The semi-open curtains protect Kirk’s dainty eyes from the Sun. They allow some sunbeams slip between the curtains.

“You won’t” Kirk answers, he always answer the same.

_“There’s no reason for you to think things like that”_ he used to continue 

“It’s late, hurry. Get up!” Kirk gets up from the bed. 

Notoriously Kirk feels better, - Hernan can notice it - all new, Kirk is ready and willing to go on his lab work, analyse his blood, study the results, check Gotham’s open cases, work on them. 

A bussy Batman once more. Just after a hell of a night.

Hernan sits in the edge of the bed, watching him ready to break his heart again.

“Hernan it’s late, you have waited to see Waller to . . . “

“Fuck it” Kirk is interrupted. 

“What?”

“I just care about you” Hernan starts “I don’t know what to do. I can’t stop you. I . . . I don’t want to . . . I’m afraid you hate me and be sad, or even continue this, alone.”

“What are you talking about?”

“Last night, I was about to blow the hell up every fucking thing in your lab” 

Kirk is not so surprised by the confession since he knows Hernan’s temper when he have been under constant pressure - he trust him - but he worries when he see blood dripping between Hernan’s tight fists.

“But I couldn’t. I’m a fucking coward. I don’t want you to hate me”

Last words are broken, Hernan’s blue eyes aren’t angry anymore. It seems his rage became extinct by the water in his eyes, water which scape and run along his sharps cheeks.

“People can hate me, even I thought it was fine if my own family hate me. It was necessary when I leave home. But you, I don’t want you to hate me”

“Hernan, calm down”

“I want to have you by my side, reading books for me, watching movies, walking in the park, just lying in bed talking about our day, memories and desires . . .”

“I want it too Hernan. I’ll know when to stop” Kirk gets close.

Hernan nods.

“Calm down. I knew you hate my lab in some way. I’m always busy there, but destroy it Guerra?” Kirk leans down, taking one of Hernan’s hands.

To hide his weakness Hernan tries to clean his own tears with his free hand, the marks inside his hands are reveleaded.

“You could really hurt yourself” Kirk stay down there looking up to him, running his fingers along Hernan’s closed fist.

“Look the mess I am. Look at you.” Hernan’s anger and fury died away little by little, the strength in his muscles as well. “All you have become, cold skin and sharp fangs, your dedication and hard work turn you in someone beautiful Kirk. And I . . . bleed, you don't even like it, sometimes you don't want to take it” 

“I take it” Kirk licks the blood when Hernan finally opens his hands, the wounds are closed by now.

“Feeling better?” Kirk smile licking his lips.

“Yeah, I’ll take a shower to calm down, you don’t want Waller to see me crying don’t you?”

“Of course not” Kirk grins.

Hernan walks to the bathroom, he wash his face in front of the mirror. 

“Crying isn’t bad Hernan. not even for Superman. It let out all your frustrations and your pain”

Hernan looks Kirk through the mirror, behind him. “My precious nerd” he turns around to face him. “You cry all the time”

Kirk look at him serious, then he smile again. “Well not too much since I met you”

“And I think I cry more since I met you” Hernan opens his arms and Kirk walks between them “You drive me insane, you worry me”

“Hernan” Kirk watch more tears in Hernan’s face, just about to trace a line across his cheek.

“I’m glad you don’t hate me.” 

Hernan hugs the vampire close to him, both are warm, their breathing is in calm.

“While you take your shower I’ll make you breakfast and when you come back we can spend the afternoon together. Would you like that? 

“You don’t have to”

“I want to”

He wishes this couldn't hurt him, he could make a cold choice like Hernan tried last night. Leaving him. Travel all this way to a cure from vampirism alone. 

Would it be the right choice?

At least Kirk doesn’t want it, to hurt Hernan in such a way. 

Certainly this isn’t perfect at all but to be together even in hard times it’s a choice both of them agree to share.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!!
> 
> I hope you like it and never forget take care and hugs!!


End file.
